2003 Atlantic hurricane season (Dvorak technique)
The 2003 Atlantic hurricane season a very active season that featured 20 named storms, with the strongest being Hurricane Larry, a high-end Category 4 hurricane that struck the United States, causing billions of dollars. Hurricane Isabel struck Bermuda, becoming the most destructive storm to strike that island. Hurricane Nicholas struck Canada, causing $200 million in damages. The season is one of the most destructive in Atlantic history. Storms Hurricane Abigail The peak intensity of this system was raised to 65 kt/989 mbar. Tropical Storm Bill (From Two to Bill). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1004 mbar. This was the final system ever to be assessed its intensity without using the Cooperative Institute for Meteorological Satellite Studies (CIMSS) data. Hurricane Claudette (From Bill to Claudette). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 67 kt/985 mbar. Tropical Storm David (From Claudette to David). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 59 kt/991 mbar. Hurricane Eve (From David to Eve). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 70 kt/984 mbar. Tropical Storm Frederic (From Six to Frederic). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 43 kt/1008 mbar. Tropical Depression Seven The peak intensity of this system was raised to 31 kt/1002 mbar. Tropical Storm Grace (From Eve to Grace). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 61 kt/987 mbar. Tropical Storm Hugh (From Nine to Hugh). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 45 kt/1004 mbar. Hurricane Isabel (From Frederic to Isabel). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 122 kt/941 mbar. Tropical Storm Joaquin (From Grace to Joaquin). The peak intensity of this system raised to 41 kt/999 mbar. Tropical Storm Krista (From Hugh to Krista). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/990 mbar. Hurricane Larry (From Isabel to Larry). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 132 kt/928 mbar. Tropical Storm Mindy (From Fourteen to Mindy). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 41 kt/1006 mbar. Tropical Storm Nicholas (From Joaquin to Nicholas). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 61 kt/974 mbar. Hurricane Odette (From Krista to Odette). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 97 kt/956 mbar. Tropical Storm Peter (From Larry to Peter). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 57 kt/996 mbar. Tropical Storm Rose (From Mindy to Rose). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 43 kt/999 mbar. Tropical Storm Sam (From Nicholas to Sam). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 53 kt/1000 mbar. Hurricane Teresa (From Odette to Teresa). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 80 kt/982 mbar. Tropical Storm Victor (From Peter to Victor). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 39 kt/1003 mbar. Storm names This was the same list used in 1997, minus the name Eve, which replaced Elsa after causing major flooding in the Southeast. The names Mindy, Nicholas, Odette, Peter, Rose, Sam, Teresa, and Victor were used for the first time in 2003. Names that were not retired reappeared on this list in 2009. Retirement The names Isabel, Larry, and Nicholas were retired in the spring of 2004. They were replaced by Ida, Levi, and Noah for 2004. Category:Dvorak technique